


Three Ghosts, Two Hearts and A Very Confused Chris

by CookiesRmine



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesRmine/pseuds/CookiesRmine
Summary: When tragedy strikes, Chris has a decision to make. And with the help of some less-than-corporeal friends he might finally realize what's right in front of him . Story idea is from “A Christmas Carol” by Charles Dickens.Story is set around the end of season three.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. So, this is my very first story in the Glee fandom. I have the entire story already fleshed out and most of it is written down as well. So I hope to update on a regular basis. 
> 
> Hope you like it. And you know, comments are always welcome :-)
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, nothing’s mine. This is just for fun.

 

“Dude, would you quit it already?“ Chris sighed, the plea in his voice slowly beginning to give way to annoyance. The whole day at work he had fucked up, flubbing nearly every second line. Ryan finally dismissed both of them for the day, his face stoic and indifferent, but Chris knew that he, to put it mildly, hadn’t been happy about Chris’ less than professional performance. Hell, it wasn’t his fault. Nope, definitely not. Darren was the one to blame. Yes! And he just had to tell himself this fact a few million times so that he’d start believing it, too.

Darren groaned, his lips pressed tightly together. As if a hard day at work hadn’t been stressful enough, he had to deal with this as well. Okay, maybe “deal” was the wrong word to choose here, but he was tired and stressed out and the last thing he wanted was to get into another fight with Chris; especially over this. But of course, as soon as they had gotten into the car, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut, couldn’t drop the topic of their fight previously that morning, and the day before and the day before that. No, Chris was well aware of who exactly he was. Everyone knew what kind of person Darren was. He hates keeping secrets, hates to reduce himself to someone who’s not allowed to show his affections towards a person he loves. And yet, here he was, acting as if nothing had changed over the last few months, when basically his whole world had been turned upside down by one mind-blowing kiss.

Everything was different now. Most obviously, he had dumped Mia a few months back. Okay, again, “dumped” was maybe the wrong word. They had come to the conclusion that there was nothing left between them except a good and solid friendship. Besides, Mia had noted that she already knew about Darren’s true feelings and she was happy that the light of realization finally dawned on him as well.

And yet, here he was, months later, enlightened but still sitting in the dark. Stolen kisses when no one was looking, blow jobs between breaks or long beautiful nights with Chris’ body wrapped around him. Sure, it felt awesome, but it wasn’t enough for him, not anymore. With every touch or every kiss the fact that soon they were back to just being friends and co-workers – at least in public - was lurking, slowly crawling its way inside his head. So yes, even if he was tired, even if he was stressed out, let’s bring on another round of fighting because he knew exactly what he was fighting for.

“No, I will not,” Darren countered shortly, his voice already at the same level of annoyance as it was this morning. “We have to talk about this.”

“Aw… now look who’s the girl in this relationship,” Chris huffed back, sitting upright in the passenger seat of Darren’s car. He kept looking outside the window, his eyes tiredly wandering over the passing buildings, annoyance tightening his features.

Darren let out a humourless laugh. “Relationship? Sure… and to what relationship are you referring to exactly?”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“Sure do. And that’s exactly the problem here. I know it, and that’s it.”

“How often do I have say this? It ain’t easy for me, it’s…” Chris started but was interrupted.

“What? And for me it is? Bein’ straight all my life and suddenly realizing I’m not?”

“Darren…” Chris tried again, but the flood of his friend’s words were cutting him off.

“Or the fact that for months I had these feelings for you and I just didn’t know how to place them? Lying awake for nights, trying to figure out what’s going on? Why I’m feeling the way I do? Don’t you think life would be much easier if we just could be friends – never having realized what it was that made our friendship so special?” Darren paused rethinking his speech. “Don’t get me wrong, okay? I’m glad our friendship has progressed into something more and I wouldn’t want to miss a single second. But Chris,” he broke off, again, searching his mind for the best words; his voice drained from anger. “It’s just killing me to keep that all to myself, trapped inside.”

“Dare…” Chris turned towards his friend… lover… boyfriend, his eyes most definitely not shimmering with tears, because hey, him always crying is so not true. “You have to give me some time here. I need to… I need to figure this out. You know how I feel, right? I wouldn’t have taken the initiative to kiss you first, if I wasn’t sure of this working out. But…” Chris turned his gaze away from Darren. He just couldn’t see him getting hurt. Hurt, by his words that were about to come. “But I’m not ready to proclaim my newfound love to the world, the press, or well, everyone,” he sighed sadly. “There had been so much pain and disappointment in the past, I just…” he broke off, not finishing his statement. 

“But I am not them, damnit! I’ve never hurt you. And I never will,” Darren argued. He gripped the steering wheel tighter. Here they were again, the point in their never ending fight where both of them made heartfelt speeches, expressing their point of views, but it always ended the same, always went down the same path. Darren would be disappointed that he still wasn’t able to scream it from the roof-tops that he was madly in love with his co-star and Chris would be frustrated from the pressure Darren was placing on him. It was always the same, right down to the awesome and mind-blowing make-up sex they would be having in approximately half-an-hour.

It always ended the same… except this time, it didn’t. They never saw the truck on their left run the red light; never noticed the driver hitting the brakes, trying to avoid the worst case scenario. The only thing they felt was the tremendous impact as metal collided with metal, forcing its way through everything that even dared standing in its way.

And then, blackness.

 

**********


	2. Chapter 2

**********

Seconds… minutes… maybe even hours later Chris’ eyes flickered. Dark and thick silence was surrounding him except for some birds chirping somewhere farther away. He felt a slight breeze nagging at his skin, creeping its way through every pore of his body right into his bones. His mind was clouded and his thoughts jumbled. He didn’t know what was wrong exactly, he just had this gigantic feeling in his gut that you get when you know that some event was about to happen - or in that case already had happened - that would change your life forever…. his life to be more specific. 

Something had happened, something bad. He was on set, and then in Darren’s car and then…

_OMG…._

He forced his eyes open, not convinced that he really wanted to know what had happened. The cold air rushed into his eyes, stabbing at them like a thousand daggers so that he had to slam them shut again. Cursing, he blinked, giving his eyes time to acclimate. 

Trees. That’s all he saw. Lots and lots of trees wrapped in an almost calm silence. 

_This can’t be good._

Cautiously, he tried to move his arms and legs, expecting them to greet him with pain, but except a sore feeling covering his whole body, he felt no actual pain. That’s when he noticed something else - some very mild stitches digging into the palms of his hands. 

Grass. He was lying in a clearance – or something close to it. He sat up and was rewarded with the view he had expected. He was in the woods, probably in the middle of nowhere, grass surrounding him. The accident must have thrown him out of the car or something?

_Accident!!_ The word echoed in his mind. Omg…. Darren!! 

Without another thought he jumped up, his eyes already in search mode. “Darren…!” He screamed, not as loud as he intended because halfway through his voice broke off. He wandered through the field cautiously not wanting to trip over something… or someone.

“Darren… honey, say something!!!” He demanded, a thin line of desperation already scratching at the words. 

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No Darren, no crashed car. Just a big, fat nothing. As if the world has stopped moving and every natural rule had been suspended from its usual task. 

By this time, Chris was running, cold air pushing against his face, but failing to cool down his rising panic. 

Finally, a street – or less a street and more a gravel road. But hey, that’s something. Some sort of road means that there is a destination, and a destination means civilization. He needed to find Darren, needed to get some help. He almost felt like those confused people in movies who were in some freak accident and suddenly came back as a ghost. Without them knowing it at first. 

Chris suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. A ghost. He was most definitely not a ghost, reliving the whole thing, right? Hell no, he ain’t a ghost! He doesn’t even believe in this stuff. Aliens? Sure. But come on, ghosts are just some made up stories to freak out little kids at bonfires. Besides, if he really was a ghost, he sure as hell would be aware of it, right? _Right??_

“Nope. You’re definitely not a ghost.”

He suddenly heard a strange and yet familiar voice behind him. Shocked by the sudden noise that was finally cutting through the drowning silence that had accompanied him so far, he turned around. “What the…”

“Dude, chill, okay?” The man said, a broad grin dancing on his lips.

Chris’ eyes grew wide, his mouth hanging slightly open as he stared disbelievingly at his opponent. Finally, his face changed from shock to awareness in the instant of a second, his shoulders slumping down in realization. “I’m dead, aren’t I?” 

The other man just laughed as if this was the most ridiculous thing in the world – and, to be fair, it was… well, sort of. “And why exactly would you like to see my stupid face as the welcoming committee?” 

Chris thought it over for a second but finally agreed. “Right, very true.” He stepped closer to his friend. “Kevin, thank God you’re here, there’s been an accident, we need to find Darren, he’s…” Chris broke off, eyeing Kevin suspiciously, as he started laughing again. “Dude, are you drunk?” 

“Nope,” Kevin answered, stepping towards him. “Not yet, at least.”

“Then what the hell are you laughing at?” Chris demanded, his eyes already glittering with annoyance. “I told you, there’s been an accident and Darren is somewhere around here, we need to find him… I need to find him” he said, emphasizing on the last bit. 

“Don’t worry, Darren’s not here.” 

“What? But…“ To say that Chris was slightly confused would have been the understatement of the year; hell, even the whole fucking century. “So, he has already been found? That’s good, that’s…real good! He is okay, right?” 

Kevin didn’t really answer his question, just stepped even closer to his co-worker and friend and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

Chris, bewildered by his friend’s reaction, just stared at him – at least for a few seconds as suddenly his eyes grew big. “No…. just… no!” He stepped back, shaking the comforting hand off his shoulder. “I… no! Don’t tell me that…” He whispered, his words more breathed than spoken. 

“Chris, man.” Kevin started slowly. “Look around you.”

Chris didn’t hear him the first time, his mind already lost in threads of thoughts and memories, so Kevin repeated himself, this time his words more forceful, finally getting through the flood of Chris’ thoughts. 

And Chris did. He looked up, turned almost around himself and was about to yell at Kevin when familiarity hit him. He’d already been here. Wherever “here” was. 

Kevin slung an arm around his friend’s shoulder. “Let’s walk a bit.” 

Chris’ mind was working overtime. What the hell was going on? What the hell is Kevin doing here? But most of all, where is Darren? 

He was forced out of his thoughts, as he suddenly heard voices. Lots of voices. And he saw some movement at the end of the road, which apparently wasn’t a dead end at all. It was more like a…

“Barkley Woods!” Chris exclaimed as realization washed over him. Of course, now he recognized everything. The wide field of grass, the gravel roads. It was one of their outside locations from the previous season. Again, he wanted to turn to Kevin, demanding what the flying fuck was going on as he heard the voice. The one single voice he needed to hear so desperately. 

“Darren…” Chris whispered, his focus back straight forward. “Thank God…” He was about to start running as he felt Kevin’s grip on his shoulder. “But…”

“Just wait,” Kevin ordered and just a second later Chris went stiff under his touch. Darren was right in sight now… but so was he. 

_This can’t be real… it had to be a dream, what the hell was going on?!_

All of a sudden Kevin bursted out laughing, his arm falling off Chris’ shoulder “Gotcha!!” He exclaimed between threads of laughter. “Bro, you should see your face; as if you’ve seen a ghost. Priceless!” 

Chris was completely lost. _What freakin’ bizarro-world did he wake up in?!_

Kevin’s laughs grew quieter. “Dude, this is the best prank like… well, ever!! Who would have guessed that I could top Cory’s little dog-poo orgie planted in my trailer during season one?” 

“So… this whole thing is just a prank?” Chris asked, not really focusing on the scene in front of him anymore. 

“Uhm… no,” Kevin answered, a tone of seriousness Chris had no idea he was capable of having, in his voice. “Sorry, I got a bit carried away, I guess. Just… it was just the perfect opportunity to finally be crowned prank king of…”

“McHale!!”

“Chill…” Kevin stepped away from his friend. “Tadaaa… I’m your ghost of Christmas Past,” he grinned stupidly, with both of his thumbs pointed at himself.

Chris stared for a second before he answered. “Dude, I have no idea who’s more drunk here. The only thing I’m very sure of is that there had been alcohol involved…. a lot.” 

Kevin giggled, “Sorry dude, but I’m the real thing… well not real-real, because I’m just a ghost after all.” He scratched his forehead. “Well, you get the point! Besides that, everything’s real here. It only… well, it was real in the past.”

Chris just looked at him as if Kevin had grown a second head.

“And before you complain about the timeline, I know, it’s not really Christmas time as this little scene here took place… but oh well, first of all, this is exactly the scenario I needed to show you and secondly, it’s my story here, so bugger off.” 

“Hey…” Chris raised his arms in defence. “Not saying a word here. Not even commenting on your decision to use British swear-words now.”

“But you’re not believing me either, are you?” Kevin said, more a statement than a question. 

“Nope, still holding on to my ‘we got very drunk on set’ theory.” 

Kevin rolled his eyes. Yes, that was typical Chris, never believing in things without hard facts underlining it, well except the alien obsession, of course. “And how exactly would you explain this in front of you?” He pointed at Darren and the other Chris, both in their chairs, between takes, joking around. 

“Well…” 

“It’s not some drunk ‘I don’t know what I’m seeing’ adventure…” Kevin paused. “Which is actually quite sad because, I guess, when you’re back in reality the living-me won’t even remember this,” he sighed. “What a waste of an awesome prank.” 

Chris ignored most of his words – as usual - focusing only on one thing. “So, I’m going back to normal? There’s still some sort of normal?” 

“Sure there is. You do remember, don’t ya? Darren and you… well, being more than just friends,” he said, punching him slightly in the shoulder “Why the hell didn’t you guys say anything? We’ve all been expecting this for quite some months now. We even have a bet running and…” He cut himself off and cleared his throat. “Well, that’s not the point right now, is it?” He grinned innocently. 

“Tell me about the accident? Is Darren okay?” 

“Sorry dude, I’m only here to show you the past.”

“The hell with the past. I already know the past, been there, done that. It’s called past for a reason.”

“And yet you’re still so clueless about certain things regarding your past… the past of the both of you.” 

“There’s no past for Darren and me. At least not in the being-together-kind-of-way.”

“I know,” Kevin confirmed. “But did you know that Darren had these feelings for quite a while?”

“Sure, he told me he was having them for a few months.”

Kevin smiled knowingly, pointing towards Darren and Chris from the past. “Well then, just watch what happened over a year ago.” 

Chris looked back at the two of them, observing but at the same time remembering every single word they had exchanged, relieving his past once more.

~+~

_“Dude, told ya, that I’d kick your ass at this new game,” Darren triumphantly laughed loud and full of life. His whole body was shaking, and vivid eyes were sparkling brightly._

_“Hey… not fair,” Chris complained. “I wasn’t even able to do a test run before we jumped right into the game.”_

_“Aww… poor Chris,” Darren mocked, shoving the younger man’s shoulder. “Stop whining, it’s so unattractive.” He laughed even more, his hand still resting on Chris’ arm. But Chris didn’t notice as he was way too busy pouting like a four year old._

~+~

Chris stepped closer, his eyes landing on Darren, never letting him or his hand out of sight. And suddenly he saw it. 

~+~

_Darren reduced his roaring laughter to a broad grin, eyeing his co-star. His hand was still resting on his friend’s arm and suddenly his gaze changed. His features turned soft in a split of a second, his eyes warm and hearty, almost longing. His fingers were ever so slightly brushing over Chris’s thick jacket not laying too much pressure into his touch to raise Chris’s attention. Darren closed his eyes for a second, and even then everyone could see that his glance turned from longing to sad, just before he let go of Chris completely._

_Everyone could have seen. Everyone, except Chris. He was totally clueless, way too busy stuffing his phone back into his pocket._

_As soon as Chris turned toward Darren again, he was already grinning like an idiot – as if nothing had happened, a perfect mask drawn on his face._

~+~

Chris closed his eyes. “Oh God, all this time?” He turned towards Kevin who just nodded slightly. “All this time and I had no idea. Never expected a thing… never noticed a difference in his behaviour towards me.” 

“No, he never said a single word, never dreamed of the day that there would be that sort of feeling coming back from you.” 

“This must have killed him inside. Being so close but never really being close?” Chris sighed sadly, his eyes full of sympathy and pain. 

Pain. He caused Darren so much pain and he wasn’t even aware of it. For him everything had been normal. They were colleagues and friends, and that was it. Sure Chris had this little kinda-crush thing going on right the second they’d met. But please, it was just a crush. Nothing more. It wasn’t until a few months ago Chris finally had realized that his little crush might have been not so little after all. The things Darren did for him, the way he looked at him. There was not another single person on earth, being there for him whenever he needed someone.

“I need to go back,” Chris turned to Kevin just to find the spot empty. “Kevin?” He asked again as a loud noise made him flinch and then swing around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, here comes the smut :D   
> Also, only one more chapter, then this baby here is all complete.

“What now?” Chris asked annoyed as he noticed that he was no longer in the middle of nowhere but suddenly in the corridor of some house. No, not just _some_ house, Darren’s new appartment.

“McHale? Fuck, what the hell is happening?” Chris yelled, annoyed by the unexpected turn of events.

“Oh please, don’t tell me you’ve never seen the legendary movie “Scrooged”?”

“Huch?”

“Bill Murray….?” Lea asked incredulously, before shaking her head. “Oh poor Chris, you definitely need to watch it some time. It’s truly a classic. We could do a movie night, you know? Get a couple of classics, order some quality food in and just…”

“I’ve seen the fucking movie, but…” Chris hissed, then sighed defeated. “Wait, lemme guess… I may present myself with the ghost of this year’s Christmas.” He waved at his friend, before curling his lips in irritation. All he wanted was to go home and fix things with Darren. But no, instead he kept hopping between timelines and hell, it was really starting to get on his nerves.

“Live and in flesh,” Lea smiled. “I hope Kev kept you entertained.”

“Fucker left me in the dark at first,” Chris spat out. “I thought you ghost thingies should be more empathetic. You know, slowly easing me into the kind of new situation. Besides you all are aware that it is definitely not Christmas time? Not even close? ”

“Yeah well, details.” Lea sighed.

“Whatever,” Chris shrugged while looking around. “So, we are at Darren’s apartment?”

“Yes.” Lea answered and looked at Chris who waited for her to continue. But, she didn’t.

“Sooo…. uhm, quiz question,” Chris urged. “What are we doing here?”

“So far? Talking.”

“You think you’re so funny, aren’t you?” Chris let out another sigh while rubbing the bridge of his nose, impatience slowly building.

"To be honst? I think I'm adorable," Lea chuckeld but then switched to a calmer voice. “Relax, we are waiting. This is the reality where the two of you didn’t get into the accident with the truck. You’ll be home any second now. Just wait.”

Right on cue Chris heard the front door slamming open and then quickly shut again, footsteps getting closer to them.

Chris suddenly tensed and shot a questioning look towards Lea “Uhm, they’re heading right our way. Maybe we should hide or something?”

Lea just smiled “Silly, they can’t see us. Don’t worry. Just enjoy the show.”

“Show?” Chris asked, irritated. “There’s going to be…” He broke off as Darren and his other self passed by them, entering the bedroom. “Oh…” Chris breathed out, before he decided to follow them timidly. He shot a diffident look back at Lea.

“Don’t worry, definitely not going in there. As much as I’m intrigued, I’m a good girl and respect other people’s privacy,” Lea joked before she continued. “Be glad that I’m not Kevin. Guess, he would‘ve taped the whole damn thing.”

Chris just rolled his eyes but laughed, already picturing Kevin selling very special copies on Ebay. Slowly, he approached the bedroom door, his and Darren’s voices growing louder. It seemed that they had stopped fighting and entered a way more entertaining communication path.

Cautiously, he pushed the door open and peeked in. He had no idea why the ghost wanted to show him this, because hell, he already knew what was about to happen. But who was he to pass on something like that?

~*~

_“God, you are so gorgeous,” Chris muttered, his head nestled in the crook of Darren’s neck, while his tongue was licking, almost teasingly, its way slowly down the shoulder._

_Darren was already shirtless, his tanned chest pressed tightly against Chris’. With every so slight movement he could feel his muscles, the tightness of his skin rubbing against his shirt. God, he needed to feel him skin on skin, needed to drown in the warmth and comfort Darren was radiating._

_As if Darren had read his mind, he grabbed Chris at his hips, tugging the shirt out of his jeans and letting his hands dance over the bare chest, slowly pulling the shirt upwards._

_Chris’s moans grew loader as he felt Darren’s searching hands on his already heated skin. So warm and soft. Simply perfect. A wave of need was washing over his body and his erection was already pressing hard, almost painfully, against his jeans._

_With a sudden jerk, Darren removed the shirt completely, dropping it carelessly on the edge of the bed._

_“Chris,” he breathed, as he grabbed the back of Chris’s head with one hand, forcing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. As their tongues met, both men moaned in synchronisation, urging them on even more._

_Chris slowly walked Darren backwards until his knees hit the end of the bed._

_Unwillingly he let go of Darren’s lips. “Lie down,” he whispered softly in Darren’s ear before he caught his gaze._

_As their eyes met, both men were flooded with such a strong affection and love for each other. But right now neither of them were able to form coherent words to express their feelings. The only language they had left was laying in their caring touches._

_It seemed that time had slowed, the outside world completely shielded, and the only thing that mattered was the two of them, here, in Darren’s bedroom._

_Darren did as he was told, never leaving Chris’ eyes as he slowly lay down on the bed, propped up on his elbows, his legs dangling off the edge._

_Chris smiled confident as he saw the huge bulge pressing up Darren’s jeans. “Someone’s a bit excited here.”_

_“Mhhhh….” Darren answered, his eyes wandering off to Chris’ own erection. “Guess, I’m not the only one,” he grinned seductively._

_Chris dropped down to his knees, grabbing both of Darren’s legs and with no further warning he pulled him even more to the edge, both of Darren’s legs now settled on either side of him._

_Darren gasped with the unexpected move on Chris’ part, but it quickly turned into whimpers the instant Chris unbuttoned his jeans and teasingly undid his fly. His cock popped out, happy of finally being freed from the unnecessary pain._

_“Uh, no underwear,” Chris noted, as he pulled the jeans off completely. “Me like.”_

_Now, Darren was lying there, fully naked and radiating with need. His eyes were half closed, impatiently waiting for Chris’s touch._

_And who was Chris to disappoint? He grabbed Darren’s cock with one hand and was instantly rewarded with a deep moan._

_As slowly as possible, he let his hand slide all the way down, before he repeated the action. He felt Darren thrusting up, his body trembling, as he tried to make Chris go faster._

_“Uh… uh,” Chris grinned. He just loved Darren’s almost pleading and begging face to make him come. He knew Darren needed him, needed him to get off. “Not that fast, tiger. Not on a time clock here.”_

_But Chris wasn’t a sadist so he gave Darren what he was longing for._

_His mouth closed over Darren’s cook, precum instantly sticking to his tongue. He breathed in deeply and slowly slid down until Darren was completely buried inside his hot throat. And this was definitely not an easy task to begin with as Chris had learned over the last few months. Darren was definitely not your standard-equipped guy. Not that Chris had any experience on that matter before, but God, he was so huge and perfect and it took him some time to figure out how to please Darren the most possible way. But he was a quick learner and as soon as he’d gained the talent of deep-throating, they entered a whole new world of blow-jobs._

_“Oh God… so good!!” Darren slightly rotated his hips, still trying to press upwards and deeper into Chris’s welcoming mouth. Both of Chris’ hands were firmly placed on Darren’s hips, holding him down, not forcefully, but just enough to keep him in control of this little game. He loved to make Darren come. To make him come while he was screaming his name, his face drawn to a mask of complete pleasure and longing for Chris. God, he needed to see this face… now._

_Chris sped up his movements, every time making sure to take Darren fully in. With every glide the cock was crashing more forcefully into the back of Chris’ mouth. He knew Darren was close, felt his orgasm building, his whole body already trembling._

_He loosened his mouth, withdrawing the pressure on Darren’s cock before pulling up completely, his lips gracing the head, hardly making contact at all._

_Darren grunted frustrated, his breath ragged and more than ready for orgasm._

_Chris smiled, his gaze settled on Darren, as he slammed his mouth down his cock again, adding additional pressure with his tongue while he slid down._

_That definitely did the trick._

_“Goddamnit… Chris!!!” Darren screamed, his hands digging deeply into the blankets as an overwhelming firework slammed through his body. His hips were jerking unfocused, his ass pressed hard against the mattress._

_Chris’s eyes were glued to Darren’s face, taking in every so slight flicker of emotion. He swallowed heavily, practically sucking every precious drop out of Darren until there was nothing left._

_He slowly popped Darren’s already softening dick out of his mouth. Darren’s eyes were still firmly shut, while he was riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm, breath heavy and full._

_Chris used this time to stand up, freeing his painful erection by pulling off his jeans as well. He crawled up Darren’s body, his skin merging with Darren’s glowing flesh._

_As soon as Darren felt his lover’s weight on him, he pulled him up and close, resettling himself on the bed. Their mouths met in another fiercely battle. Darren could still taste himself as he pushed his tongue inside Chris’ mouth, exploring every inch._

_Their dicks were rubbing against each other and Darren was back on track to getting hard again._

_“Ready for the main attraction?” Chris asked, his voice huskily and needy._

_Darren didn’t answer. Instead, he rolled Chris off him, and placed himself on one side so that Chris could spoon him from behind. He heard Chris reaching back to the nightstand, pulling open the first drawer where a couple of condoms and the lube were hidden away._

_Seconds later – although it seemed like an eternity – he felt Chris pressing up against his back. His whole body electrified every time Chris touched him. He could have come right there. For a fucking second time in less than 15 minutes._

_Chris covered his long finger with lube, before he circled Darren’s hole teasingly. Darren thrusted his ass back into Chris’ touch, signalling that he should get on with the program._

_The little hairs on his neck went straight up in excitement as Chris entered him, one finger working a slow rhythm of stretching and preparing. Chris planted open-mouthed and wet kisses all over Darren’s back, feeling his silken skin on his face._

_“You have no idea what you do to me, Dare,” Chris breathed out as he added a second finger, speeding up his movements. “But you’ll feel it very soon.”_

_Darren’s only response was another moan combined with the desperate plea to finally fill him up. The need to feel Chris inside him, forever connected with his body, became nearly unbearable. If Chris wouldn’t fuck him soon, Darren was sure he’d explode._

_“That’s what you need, don’t you,” Chris groaned, pushing a third finger in, aroused from the control he was holding over Darren “Tell me, Darren… is that what you need?”_

_“Yes,” he answered promptly, is voice huskily._

_“You want me to be buried inside you, all of me?”_

_“God, yes!”_

_“Good,” Chris breathed, removing his fingers. He quickly rolled the condom over his throbbing dick before he carefully positioned himself, the head already tickling teasingly at Darren’s entrance. With no other warning Chris pushed in, eliciting a surprised cry from Darren. “Your wish is my command,” Chris whispered in his ear._

_He went slow but steady._

_“Not freaking fragile here,” Darren complained, clearly not happy with Chris’ careful thrusts._

_Usually, Chris would draw back completely, letting Darren beg to fuck him, but he was already so close that he obeyed Darren’s complaint and went faster._

_A short sharp pain shot through Darren’s body but it quickly turned into pleasure, fogging his mind. With every thrust, Chris laid more force into it, hitting this special spot he knew that made Darren crazy. Over the last few months they had lots of sex in lots of different positions, both exploring each other’s bodies and preferences, so he knew exactly which movements would make Darren lose it, make him drown in his own pleasures._

_Chris grunted as he grabbed Darren’s hip with one hand pulling him back with every thrust. His fingers were digging into Darren’s flesh, leaving white little fingerprints on him._

_His other hand went up to Darren’s curly hair, free from any hair gel now, and pulling on it. Not too forceful, but still demanding. He licked at Darren’s neck, sucking once again at the special spot._

_“Chris…” Darren drowned in Chris’s touch, grabbing his own dick and stroking roughly._

_That’s all Chris needed to hear. The feeling that there was a person in his life who let his guard down, showing Chris his most vulnerable side and trusting him completely. It was simply overwhelming… and so fucking hot._

_His body tensed as the orgasm hit him hard, he bit down on Darren’s shoulder, almost drawing blood; his toes curling up painfully. His dick was jerking uncontrollably inside Darren, filling the condom with come._

_Chris’ bite was the key and Darren promptly followed him over the edge, spilling a little amount of come all over his own hand._

_Both men breathed heavily, riding out their orgasms._

_“God, that was so...” Darren finally found his speech first as he felt Chris kissing his bite mark softly in response._

_"Yeah..." Chris agreed._

_The both of them lay there for a few minutes, their bodies already cooling. Chris reluctantly pulled out of Darren and grabbed his T-shirt._

_Darren rolled over so that he was facing his lover again. Chris cleaned the both of them up quickly, before he threw the T-shirt off the bed._

_“Guess you won’t be wearing this anytime soon,” Darren chuckled as he pulled Chris closer until his head was firmly placed on his chest._

_“Mhhh…” was the only response Chris could give him, his eyes shut, his whole body already drifting off to dreamland. His right arm was loosely thrown over Darren’s bare torso._

_Darren smiled down at him, before he grabbed a blanket and pulled it over the both of them._

~*~

Chris smiled as he watched the two of them lying in bed, so content and happy. “Yeah, nothing new here,“ he said, wondering why Lea would show him this little NC-17 display.

But then, again, he noticed Darren’s look.

~*~

_Darren was watching Chris, his eyes still open and his gaze sad, almost despairingly._

_“Why are you so afraid of being with me? I wanna show the world how proud I am that I found such an amazing and perfect partner in my life,” Darren only whispered, sure of the fact that Chris was already asleep and not able to hear his words._

_“I love you so damn much.” Darren planted a soft kiss on Chris’s head. “You’re it for me, can’t you see?” he added gently, before he snuggled closer, slowly allowing sleep to wash over him as well._

~*~

Okay… that Chris definitely didn’t know.

He almost flew out the bedroom door, tripping over his own feet; Darren’s sad and desperate face burned forever in his mind. His breathed hitched as he almost collided with Lea.

“You knew, didn’t you? You knew and that’s why you showed me this.”

“You needed to see that, Chris,” Lea replied, her tone soft and comforting.

“How long?” He asked and immediately repeated himself, echoing his words he used on Kevin earlier “How long?”

“A few weeks.”

“God, he never said…” Chris stopped, closing his eyes. “He tried to tell me. In his own dorky way he tried to tell me how he was feeling about us. That it was more than just fooling around; that it was a solid future for him.  But it always ended in a fight and then in lots of making up. But I never thought… never guessed that he…he thought that I was what? Not fully committed? Not able to see a future with _him_?”

Before Lea could get a word in, Chris was already running down the hall, heading for the front door. He needed fresh air, his body practically screamed for more oxygen.

With one forceful grasp, he swung the door open and prepared himself to run down the few steps to the walkway. Except that there were no steps. There wasn’t even a house anymore. All he saw was another wide field…. and lots of gravestones.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris held his breath as his eyes swept over the scenery in front of him. 

“Hello, Chris,” he heard a very familiar voice on his right side. 

“Ashley,” Chris breathed out, not even looking at her, not able to force his gaze away from the headstones. His heart was still racing from the news he’d just learned, his mind running in overtime - again.

“So, I guess I don’t need to explain where we are.” Ashley slowly made her way towards her friend.

Chris was standing there as if he was glued to the spot. “So, this is the future?” For the first time since he entered – or let’s say - was forced into the cemetery he looked towards his friend, eyes questioning and pleading to tell him that he was wrong.

But, of course, he wasn’t wrong. Ashley nodded. 

“When?” Chris asked but Ashley remained silent. “What year is it?” Chris asked his friend again. 

“Next year.”

“No…” Chris closed his eyes. “So, in about a year from now I’m supposed to be dead?”

Again, Ashley was silent. Damn, where was chatty Lea when you needed her? She must have felt Chris’ discomfort. But instead of providing him with an answer she simply said “Come on, I’ll show you.”

They made their way through the cemetery. Not a single syllable was exchanged. They both were just wrapped in the darkness of the night, a slight chilly breeze nibbling at his skin. 

Suddenly, Ashley laid a hand on Chris’ arm, stopping him just in front of a grave. “Chris, before you…” Ashley started to explain, trying gently to prepare her friend for the situation to come. But she didn’t get to it, because Chris’ eyes were already glued to the name carved forever in stone. 

Chris’ mouth gapped open in shock. As they made their way through the cemetery, he prepared himself for reading his name; that he would be the one burried six feet under in about a year. But, without a doubt, he wasn’t prepared for this.

Darren Everett Criss  
1987 – 2011  
Beloved Son – Devoted Friend  
May the angels watch over him

He tried to speak, literally forced his mouth to form some words, any words. He wanted… no, he needed to ask Ashley all the questions which were filling up his mind, but he wasn’t able to. The only things he really felt where the stabbing pain almost cracking open his chest and his legs suddenly weakening. 

His knees hit the soft grass, as his body finally gave in, admitting the lost battle. A single tear rolled down Chris’ cheek, his eyes burning. He read the inscription over and over, hoping for it to vanish any second now. But it didn’t. In about a year Darren was supposed to be dead and he would be left alone. 

Ashley laid a hand on Chris’ shoulder, squeezing it softly, providing him with comfort. “I’m sorry, Chris. Please remember, this hasn’t happened yet. There’s still time to change the future.”

“How?” Finally Chris found his speech again. It wasn’t much and the word was more hot air pressed out, but it was something. 

“I can’t tell you that. I’m not holding the answers to your questions. The only thing I can do is show you the path. But you are the only one who can tread it.” 

“What happened?” Chris stood up, rubbing the wet spots off his cheeks. “I need to know what happened!” His eyes were pleading with her. “Ash, please.”

Ashley sighed, clearly conflicted to give Chris any further information. “The two of you were continuing your usual game. Secret meetings and stolen kisses. No one was supposed to know until some day a sneaky paparazzi got a blurry picture of the two of you kissing outside some club. Everything went downhill from there,” Ashley stated.

Chris felt anger rising. “So, we were forced to make it official?” 

“No… you still weren’t ready so the both of you denied the whole thing. Darren wasn’t happy about it, but he tried to give you space and understanding. Still, the fights continued and it slowly not only destroyed the special bond you had, the friendship the both of you shared, but also the chemistry of the show.”

“It’s all my fault,” Chris whispered, more to himself than to Ashley.

“No, it isn’t.” Ashley gave him a small smile. “It was the both of you. Darren was too pushy about you finally making it public. You guys tried to talk about it, but it always ended in a fight or sex, postponing the real topic week after week, month after month.” 

“Darren finally told you that he couldn’t take it any longer. Couldn’t lie to his family and friends.”

“So, he broke it off?”

“No, of course not. You know that he could never do that. He loves you way too much. But the situation was killing him and he said that he, at least, needed to tell his family and some close friends. He needed to tell them about himself and the newfound love in his life.”

“And he did?” Chris asked.

“He never got to it. On his way to the airport, paparazzi were chasing him again. Ever since the ominous picture they were on your guy’s tail, trying to get the… you know, money-shot. They followed him because they thought he maybe was on his way to you, or something like that. Darren got annoyed and tried to shake them off. That’s when he lost control of his car and crashed into a tree.” 

“God… Darren,” Chris’s eyes wandered off. Even if that hasn’t happened yet, the sheer thought of losing Darren was scaring him to the bone. 

“Paramedics arrived fast, because the paparazzi called them immediately; of course after they got their pictures,” Ashley added cynical while shaking her head. “Darren was in bad shape, he never made it to the hospital.

“But Chris,” she continued, her eyes full of empathy and pleading. “It hasn’t happened yet.” 

Chris was lost in his thoughts, picturing the whole scene in his head. The fear and pain Darren must have felt, the loneliness. 

“It’s time,”. Ashley suddenly announced, stepping towards Chris. Before he could even ask ‘Time for what?’ Ashley already had her hands around his neck, pressing hard.

“Ashley…” Chris coughed, trying to free himself as the sudden lack of oxygen was already weakening him. His heart started to race in an irregular beat, his body heating up. “What are you doing,” he tried to say, his eyes all wide and watering, but the words were nothing else but a hot breath, forming a little cloud in the cold night air. 

The last thing Chris saw was Ashley smiling warmly at him before complete darkness devoured him whole. 

**********

Beep.

A steady noise. 

A strange smell. 

A flood of voices blending into each other.

But the first thing Chris really noticed was a warm hand resting on his; a thumb gently brushing over his knuckles. He didn’t even need to look, because right the instant he knew to whom that hand belonged. 

He slowly tried to move his fingers, reaching for the hand. 

“Darren,” he breathed out, his voice shallow and thin. 

He still had no idea where he was or if he was still somewhere trapped in some fucked-up ghost adventure. He only knew…only felt, that Darren was with him, and that was the only thing that really mattered. 

Chris’ eyes flickered and a brightness was welcoming him as he opened them cautiously. His gaze was blurry but he already could see a very familiar shadow towering over him.

“Chris… Oh my God… Chris!” 

He heard the voice echoing in his ear and he smiled. His eyes were fully open now and his sight had cleared. And there it was, Darren’s beautiful face smiling down at him, a thousand emotions washing over it. 

“Chris, man,” Darren reached out, smoothly touching Chris’s face. “Never scare me like this again, understood?” 

“What happened?” Chris asked, confusion thickening his words.

“We were in a car accident. Some truck ran a red light.”

“Oh…” was all Chris said, before he added, “I’m back,” he whispered more to himself than Darren.

“Yes, yes you are,” Darren replied, unaware about the real truth laying in Chris’ words. “I was so scared that I lost you, that I…”

“I love you,” Chris interrupted him, carefully pulling himself up in a sitting position. In this reality, his body was aching all over, but still, before he could let allow the pain to consume him, he needed to get this out. His eyes never left Darren’s. 

For a moment Darren was all shocked and shot a gaze towards Brad and Ryan, standing on the other side of the bed, joined by the night nurse. 

“Yeah… yeah, me too,” he smiled. “I guess the bump on your head was a little bit too much. We are not Kurt and Blaine right now,” he tried to defuse Chris’ slip. 

Chris followed Darren’s gaze before he settled his eyes back on his boyfriend. “Stop,” Chris demanded, his jaw set, his eyes confident. “I mean, I. Love. You” He said, underlining every word. “And I’m not afraid anymore.” He shot the other people in the room a quick smile. “Everyone should know about us. I want that everyone knows about the one special person I was lucky enough to find in this world. The one person that makes me complete, that I trust more than anyone else.” 

Darren’s mouth gapped open, his eyes burning holes in Chris’s face.

“I am not afraid anymore,” Chris reached up and pulled Darren down until their faces were almost touching. “I love you and that’s all that really matters.” 

Before Darren could say anything – not that he would have been able to after the overwhelming feeling that roved through his body after his boyfriend’s speech - Chris closed the gap between their lips and Darren’s tender flesh met his. 

Reaching up with both hands, he grabbed for Darren’s face, pulling him down even more. Their kiss was long and tenderly, full of love and devotion. It was sweet and freeing at the same time. 

It was a new beginning. The beginning of a real relationship. No more secret meetings or kisses in the safe shadows of closed doors. 

Chris didn’t care if the world was ready for this. And to be honest, it didn’t even matter anymore, he didn’t even care. 

He was ready and had everything he needed, everything he’d ever hoped for. And that was definitely worth more than any other thing in this damn world. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. That's it. I hope you guys enjoyed the little journey I took you along with and may Chris and Darren live happily ever after :-)


End file.
